


Tonic Imobility

by LeahR95



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mermen, Shark - Freeform, dolphin - Freeform, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kinkmeme. Rin comes back after a few years and he goofs off with Haru who flips him onto his back. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonic Imobility

**Author's Note:**

> Despite them being merfolk, this does not exist in my 'Swimming with Merfolk' universe because they don't have omegaverse qualities

When they first met, they were young and neither of them knew that sharks and dolphins don't mix. They were pretty much the same in each others eyes; young merfolk of the same age. Rin just happened to have gills and significantly sharper teeth.

So they played for a few hours until their respective parents found them and threw a fit that nearly ended in bloodshed. They each got a lecture on the dangers of each others species and snuck out the next day to laugh about 'stupid grownups'

As they got older, it became more apparent that the two were different. Haru had a whole group, a pod, to be with for the rest of his life, while Rin was getting closer to the age where he'd have to leave his parents and be alone. It was a natural process that they both accepted, so when Rin was finally chased out of his parents territory, it was sad but not devastating.

Years passed and Haru was hunting by himself when he felt an ominous shift in the water and he was suddenly attacked. 'Shark' he thought to himself, feeling the strong muscles and smooth scales, catching glimpses of the tail. It wasn't until he finally managed to jab his attacker with an elbow that he realized if the shark had been serious his throat would already be ripped out.

Haru turned quickly to see a grown Rin doubled over in pain. "Jeez Haru, is that anyway to great an old friend?" the shark spluttered.

"You snuck up on me."

"Yeah, whatever." Rin said, seemingly nonchalant, but Haru saw a mischievous glint in his eye just before he lunged and Haru easily maneuvered Rin so he was belly up and motionless. There was a brief moment of surprise on Rins face before he completely relaxed with a slightly dazed expression. Haru had flipped other sharks and they always looked panicked and scared like this. He supposed Rin was different because Rin trusted him.

Now that Haru got a better look, he realized that Rin grew up hot with minimal scars, likely from fights with other sharks. He decided to lightly run his hands over Rins chest and sides, finally resting at his hips. He looked up at Rins face and saw the surprise was back along with some curiosity, but there was no indication that Rin wanted him to stop. So Haru started exploring Rins chest with his tongue, noting the change in heartbeat and looking up again to see the face flushed, aroused, still curious. No nervousness.

Harus tongue explored lower, finally stopping at the slit in Rins tail housing his genitals. He licked at it until it started to give and Rins erection slid out, which he eagerly began licking and sucking on. His fingers slid down to his own slit, where his erection had found its way out on its own. His fingers delved deeper in his slit though and began stretching the hole there, letting out little moans as he continued to suck Rins cock.

When he felt he had stretched himself enough, he positioned himself over Rin and noted the look of utter lust on his face. Haru smiled and pressed their bodies together, Rins cock slipping inside of him, causing him to gasp. After moving a few minutes of awkwardly riding Rin, Haru was finally frustrated enough to flip them over and suddenly Rin was roughly gripping his hips and pounding into him with Harus arms clawing at his back while they tried not to bite each other necks in ecstasy, for slightly different reasons. Haru didn't want to damage Rins gills and Rin didn't want his teeth tearing into Harus soft flesh.

It wasn't long before they both came, gasping each others names.

"I missed you" Haru confessed, straight forward.

"I missed you too" Rin mumbled into Harus neck


End file.
